vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Wave
Summary Skull Wave is a strange talking skeleton wandering through Ground's Nir. Skull Wave claims to be the husband of the succubus Tselika, who was resurrected using a Philosopher’s Stone from her treasure collection. While initially friendly to Boo Boo and the others, he decides to stop them from searching the Sage, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. Despite his claims, Skull Wave doesn't contain the soul of Tselika's husband. He's just a copy using the Philosopher’s Stone’s processing power to simulate his personality. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B Name: Skull Wave, original name unknown Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nonhuman, Skeleton, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert axe user and axe thrower, can manipulate bones using something similar to Psychokinesis, Weapon Creation, Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 6, 7, possibly 8), Immune to Poison, Electrocution and Drowning Attack Potency: Likely City level normally (Able to overwhelm Beatrice, Hermelina, Philinnion and Boo Boo, can fight Omega) Speed: Subsonic (Can overwhelm Beatrice, Hermelina, Philinnion and Boo Boo; forces Beatrice into using her explosion magic to boost her movements to keep up with his attacks, can fight Omega) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class Durability: Unknown, likely City level (Can fight Boo Boo and Omega, but seems fragile enough to be shattered by Hermelina, though this might be him not caring much to keep himself together since he can just remake/replace his body) Stamina: High, could fight Boo Boo, Beatrice, Hermelina and Philinnion at the same time for a while without any signs of getting tired. Might not have a limit to his stamina due to being an undead skeleton. Range: Extended melee range, at least a few dozens of meters with Bone Manipulation Standard Equipment: Hat with Philosopher’s Stone, a large amount of bones Intelligence: Above average, very experienced fighter who despite seemingly acting wildly has the charisma and smarts of a true leader. Quickly saw through Beatrice's magic configuration and her speed support technique, accurately guessing it was a prototype technique that was taxing her body and even that she had developed it as a countermeasure to bullets and bomb shrapnel Weaknesses: Can only use one body at a time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bone Manipulation: Skeletons' Skill that allows them to manipulate bones in multiple ways, described as being similar to what humans called Psychokinesis. It's only through this skill that skeletons can move around and keep themselves together, as they lack muscles and cartilages. Skeletons can also use this Skill to talk by vibrating their bones to produce a voice. As a skeleton, Skull Wave is immune to drowning, poison, and electrocution, as he's just bones and lacks nerves and organs. *'Bone Sea:' During a fight, Skull Wave keeps a huge amount of bones of various shapes and sizes around him and his surroundings like a white ocean. Skull Wave can also attack with this sea of bones, as even slightly touching one would tear through human flesh like a crude stone blade. *'Axe Creation:' Skull Wave is capable of combining bones from dozens of human remains to create giant axes weighing more than 30kg and taller than his own body. Skull Wave is not only skilled at wielding such large weapons in close combat, he's also able to throw them as projectiles. *'Extra Arms:' Skull Wave can attach multiple extra arms to his body to wield more axes. He can wield up to 20 axes at the same time this way. When using this many axes he prefers to use them by swinging them all wildly like a storm of guillotines, reaching rotation speeds of 2400rpm and overwhelming the enemy with pure numbers. *'Mass Increase:' Skull Wave can gather more bones into his body to increase his mass, growing in size. He can also increase the mass and size of his axes. *'Flaming Bones:' Skull Wave can use his bones as kindling to create pillars of fire and engulf his axes on flames. However, since phosphorous is incredibly toxic, these flames produce both incredible heat and toxic smoke. Consciousness Hopping: During a fight, Skull Wave uses the bones around him to create countless skeletal figures. However, these are not duplicates. Skull Wave only has one consciousness: the skeleton body wearing the hat with the Philosopher's Stone, the extra bodies are just supplies prepared in advance. He can pass his hat to any of the other skeleton figures to change his active body, be it to move his consciousness around more quickly or to replace a body that is too damaged to continue fighting. He can also move a reserve skeleton to pick up the hat if his active body is destroyed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arzon (Rock Hard Gladiators) Arzon's Profile (Note: 7-B Arzon was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Undead Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Bone Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Axe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Skeletons